Talk:The 99th Annual Hunger Games: Restricted/@comment-5459309-20160824181556
‘Time is a borrowed gift for you and me’ Name: Kasumi Harada District: 2 Gender: Female Age: 17 Personality: Kasumi is an honorable and kind person, and although a highly skilled Career with deadly abilities, she does not enjoy or even wish to fight. Though she is kind and a little meek, she is not afraid to speak her mind and is quite intelligent. Unlike majority of Careers, she does not pine for the carnage and bloodshed that the Games offer, and and does not want to give the other tributes painful deaths, preferring to kill them quickly. Kasumi has been taught to believe that it is a great honor to compete in the Hunger Games and that one must be respectful and honourable whilst competing, thus she harbours a great disliking for people who desire to kill just for the sake of killing. Despite this, she'd still rather refrain from fighting or killing at all, though she knows this to be impossible in the Games. Backstory: Kasumi was born in District 2, the child of Daisuke and Alexis Harada. Her family was a very traditional and strict household, with her parents requiring for her to be the perfect embodiment of both a respectable lady and a skilled fighter. While she was taught the most ladylike pursuits since she was very little, her weaponry training did not start until she reached the age of ten. The Harada family had a long and esteemed relationship with the Hunger Games, and Kasumi was expected to volunteer for and win the Games. This was by no stretch of the imagination an easy task, and Kasumi ofen struggled with learning the basics she was taught, floundering the simplest of skills. Her Father often led the training himself, refusing to send her off to the Career Academy when she could gain more skills at home. He also believed that the Academy had long ago forgotten the true meaning of the Games--to bring glory to one's family and District--and that their tactics were too bloodthirsty and cruel. He passed these beliefs off to Kasumi, and she accepted them as truth, for everything her Father said was true. Along with this, her father instilled a hard respect for honor and responsibility Kasumi's training regiments were hard and often times brutal, sometimes lasting the entirety of a day. Sparring sessions would not end until she had disarmed and incapacitated her opponent, no matter how many wounds she received in the effort. Kasumi was encouraged to continue training with vigor, lest she fail and bring shame and eternal embarrassment to her family. Encouraged by both her parents and the servants they employed, Kasumi continued with her training, though she secretly despised the fact that she was destined for the Games. She thought that, while they were a great source of pride and glory for the winning District, they were not something she'd enjoy. Kasumi did not like fighting, and absolutely despised the idea of killing. Yet, she knew that her opinions meant little. While her parents loved her with all their hearts, they also hoped for her to represent the Harada family name in the Hunger Games and bring the honor that came with it, something that was even more important to them. Accepting this for what it was, Kasumi devoted herself wholly to the training. As the years passed, Kasumi gradually began to excel at the skills she was taught, becoming an expert with each weapon she was shown. Despite being hardened from the years of training, Kasumi did not change her opinion on the Games, yet it did not matter. When she turned seventeen, her parents insisted that she volunteer a year early, a precaution in case someone else were to volunteer ahead of her. No one did, and Kasumi wound up entering the Hunger Games as District 2's female tribute. Height: 5'3 Appearance: Kasumi is a slender, physically-fit and slightly petite teenage girl. She has copper hair, often tied in two braids, oval brown eyes and tanned skin. Weapons: Katana, Bow & Arrows. A very traditional weapon, Kasumi's skill with a katana has been passed down from her family from generation to generation. Her Father ensured that she would learn the proper techniques, and she has grown to be highly skilled with the weapon. Her secondary weapon would be a Bow, something that gives her a ranged advantage. The type she was taught to master was a composite bow, and while she is an expert with one, other types may throw her through a loop. Strengths: Kasumi is highly skilled in the art of Hand-to-Hand combat, something that she was taught by her father. She knows how to use an attackers strength against them, and how to disarm even the largest of opponents while using minimal strength. Being both smaller and lighter then most other tributes, Kasumi can easily be overpowered if she let's her guard down, which is why she's so agile and fast. Her Speed is remarkably high, stemming from the knowledge that one cannot defeat their opponent if they cannot catch them. Weaknesses: By far Kasumi's biggest weakness is the fact that she is so much smaller then majority of the other tributes. A single hit from a larger, stronger tribute could quite easily incapacitate her. Another weakness is the fact that, despite being a Career, she does not wish to kill anyone. Yes, she will kill if her life is threatened, but the thought of killing a young, innocent tribute is abhorrent to her. She also does not have much in the way of swimming knowledge. She knows enough to keep afloat, but not much else. Fear(s): Kasumi is frightened by the knowledge that if she does not win her Games, she will bring eternal shame and dishonor to her family. This scares her more then anything else she can think of. For her, losing is not an option. Token: A small, golden locket attached to a simple black chain. It's side is engraved with the Harada family crest. Name: Sark Lancaster Age: 18 Height: 6'6 District: Thirteen Appearance: Sark is a physically large boy with broad shoulders, often being confused as being a grown man. He has a strong, square jaw that seems to be sculpted from granite. He has short blonde hair and sharp green eyes. He is immensely tall and muscular, standing at six and a half feet tall. His most prominent features are the scars that cover his body, from his face to his back, and even his arms. These have all been left by his uncle, punishment for committing a "wrong". Personality: Brutal, Sark possesses a unique and unusual moral code, and often deems it up to him to “punish” people who he sees do something he doesn’t like and deems “wrong”. What these "wrongs" are often vary, with even Sark not always knowing exactly what is "wrong" and what is not. Sark abducts the "criminals" he punishes them, and has no limit to the brutally he will treat them to. Sark always gets away with this because of his uncles position of power. Arrogant, Sark believes he and his uncle have the solution to every problem and that he is the best person in the world. Sark truly believes that if he ran the world, every problem could be and would be solved. Calculating, Sark plans every single thing he does and always knows what the outcome of an action will be and if it will be beneficial for him, which is his chief and only concern. Backstory: Sark was orphaned at the age of six, after the mysterious disappearance of his parents. After their deaths, he was raised by his uncle, a cruel man named Tiberius Lancaster. Tiberius holds a very prestigious place in the District, and is an extremely corrupt official. Tiberius often beat Sark if he ever stepped out of line or did something he wasn’t expressly told to do. While most people would begin to resent this cruel and unusual punishment, Sark, not knowing anything else, believed that this behaviour was the right thing to do and now always follows any orders an authority figure gives him and expects everyone else to do the same or face punishment at his hand. He often goes around the District, om what he calls a "patrol". Whenever he witnesses someone do something “wrong”, he would later abduct them and take them to a secluded part offthe District, where he would punish them with any means possible, including both physical and mental torture. Punishment, he believed, was the only solution to the great issue. Wrongdoers must be punished, and punished harshly. Only then would they be able to repent. "Wrongs" can range from any number of minor things, such as littering or jaywalking, to much more serious crimes, such as theft and murder. However, "wrongs" are not just limited to crimes, but also contain innocuous things, such as wearing a color that Sark does not enjoy, or saying something mildly offensive. There is no clear list of "wrongs" and Sark often makes it up as he goes. No one in the world is truly innocent, after all. Not until they were punished. Sark almost always got away with his crimes, even when he accidentally caused a death, thanks to Tiberius' influence. Peacekeepers turned a blind eye to his activity, and Sark managed to continue dishing out his brand of justice, saving the District from all of the "wrongs" being committed by it's denizens. That is, until Reaping Day. Just two weeks before his nineteenth birthday, Sark Lancaster was Reaped. And into the Hunger Games he went. Weapons: Sark's main weapon is the tool that he often used to punish wrongdoers in his District. A whip. Perfect for inflicting immense pain with a decreased threat of death, a whip was Sark's go-to whenever punishment needed to be dealt out. It will serve him in the Games just as well. His second weapon is an Axe. With his rippling muscles and sculpted shoulders, it wouldn't be hard to imagine Sark cleaving heads with this deadly weapon. Strengths: Sark's main strength is his, well, Strength. He is a physical specimen, an unusually large and muscular boy. He doesn't even need a weapon to kill someone, he could just snap their neck or smash their skull with his bare hands. Very few people can go toe-to-toe with him. Another aspect of his skillset is one that many wouldn't suspect--his Intelligence. Sark is extremely observant, and oftentimes sets traps for his victims. Sark is not some dumb meathead. And that just makes him ever the more dangerous. Weaknesses: Sark has many different weaknesses that offset his physical attributes, namely the fact that he cannot climb. Whether it be a tree or a building, Sark is totally incapable of getting himself off the ground. Something that may prove fatal in the Games. Also, Sark is immensely Slow. He could not outrun someone if it came to it, which is why he sets traps for his victims instead. Speedy tributes will run circles around him. And yet another weaknesse is the absence of any Swimming skills. He has none whatsoever. Water is something which he strives to avoid. Fear: Sark is immensely powerful. He is tall, strong, vicious...and deathly afraid of Insects. It does not matter the kind, Sark is afraid of any and all insects. Especially the ones with many different, twitching legs. The mere sight of one is enough to drive him over the edge. His fear stems from a childhood incident, in which Tiberius punished him by locking him inside a small shed which, incidentally, was inhabited by seemingly thousands of insects.